Among the antioxidants most widely used in food products are the compounds butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA) and butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT). BHT is also used as an antioxidant in animal feeds, petrol products, synthetic rubbers, plastics, animal and vegetable oils and soaps.
Both BHA and BHT are relatively non-toxic; however, they are not naturally occurring compounds and cannot be used in true "natural" foods.
Among the compounds most widely used to prevent yeast and mold growth are sorbic acid and its potassium salt. These compounds are relatively non-toxic but they too are not naturally occurring and cannot be used in true "natural" foods.
There is a need for safe and effective methods of preventing oxidation in food, as well as, a natural, safe and effective method of preventing mold growth in food. There also is a need for safe and effective compositions for use in such methods.